Contemporary high power dissipating electronic devices produce heat that may result in thermal management problems. Heat must be removed from the electronic device to improve reliability and prevent premature failure of the electronics. In many instances, heat generation is concentrated in a small number of key components. Heat exchangers or heat sinks may be employed to dissipate the heat generated by these components; however, the beneficial functions may be contrary to maintaining or reducing the size and weight of the system. Contemporary cooling methods may also require additional hardware to direct the passage of coolant and frequently require fans or pumps to propel the coolant, compromising reliability and requiring maintenance.